


VIP

by ideas7



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideas7/pseuds/ideas7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song 'VIP' by Ke$ha, Thomas and Guy have a little after party after their after party... Guy's POV<br/>Sexual content/ drug use (and naughty words- you have been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIP

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't actually know if DP went to the 2002 Grammys...I just assumed so because they were nominated for something..who knows if they went to an after party? forgive me if I'm wrong it's just for the sake of this fic :P)

_No there ain't no scene in the VIP for me..._

I sat, alone and tired, at a small two-seater table to the far side of the venue, away from the dance floor and away from the bustling crowds of people dancing. After the last gulp of my drink, I placed the cocktail glass down. Only a drop of the vivid blue liquid remained, pooled at the bottom of the glass. I remained focused on this for a while, trying to distract myself from the sense of claustrophobia I had that was making my chest tight and my head throb gently. The music at this party was too loud, the bassline too deep, people were moving too quickly, dancing frantically, and the air was thick with heat. 

I looked around. It was fairly late into the party, I estimated the time at about 2am. There was considerably less people around than there had been earlier on, but it was still too many. I often found being around one person too much, so this had the potential to be overwhelming. The only thing keeping this event bearable was the fact that people pretty much left me alone. I had spotted many famous faces that night, it just happened to be my personality that made me not want to approach them, but people were talking left and right, everyone getting excited at meeting each other and tirelessly complementing the other's work. It was times like this I mutter a thank you to the helmets, and previously, masks that led to me and Thomas being able to go about our lives without being approached constantly. Thomas, however, was a lot more sociable than me. He had spent most of the night introducing himself and chatting to people. I had followed him around for a few hours, but soon tired of hovering awkwardly in his shadow and sat down alone, drinking and waiting for him to say that he wanted to leave. That didn't seem likely to happen any time soon. 

_No, it ain't no scene for me..._

I turned my attention to focus on the neon green lights dancing around the room, hitting every surface they could reach and highlighting people's faces for milliseconds at a time. It was then I noticed Thomas bounding towards me and away from the crowds. 

"Hey!" He called, seconds before he reached the table and sat down on the chair opposite me.

"Hey." I responded, swirling the cocktail glass around at its base against the table.

"Don't fancy dancing then?" Thomas questioned me.

"You know I don't, Thomas." I said bluntly, I was tired and bored and so not in the best of moods.

"Cheer up, we're at an after party! Enjoy yourself! There's so many famous people around!" Thomas chirped, speaking loudly over the music.

_No, it ain't no scene for me..._

I looked up from the glass and met Thomas' eye. I didn't need to say anything, he could tell from my facial expression what I was thinking.

Thomas appeared to be starstruck, and he was acting out of character. He normally read me so easily, and wouldn't have been telling me to cheer up. He knew I hated situations like this.

I think making eye contact with him reminded me who I was. I was Guy, his best friend and colleague, not some other famous musician he was trying to impress. His front collapsed immediately. 

"Sorry... I just got excited." He said, frowning.

_This is the place to be..._

"It's getting late." I hinted. I wanted to leave, as soon as possible. 

"Mm..." Thomas responded, he knew what I was hinting at.

I waited for him to ask if I wanted to leave, but he just remained fixated on something in the distance. 

I sighed. "For fuck sake, Thomas. You said we wouldn't be here long, it's got to be, like... 2am now."

Thomas looked back to me. 

"Well sorry... I was enjoying myself? Do you not care about how hard I work trying to get collaborations or whatever..."

"You don't want collaborations." I scoffed.

"I do, actually, Guy. We need to work on success, it won't just fucking come knocking at our door one day." Thomas replied, bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "I think you forget that there's two of us sometimes."

_And this sucks, yeah, it's fucked up..._

Thomas laughed sarcastically. "No I fucking don't, I just do the work for the two of us. You just sit there, not caring and complaining that you want to go home."

"Don't...-" I glared at him. As a bright light passed over us I noticed that his eyes looked significantly odd. "-Thomas have you taken something?"

"Mh? No..." 

"I'm just asking..."

"Coke..."

"Oh. Without me."

Thomas stood up "Don't piss me off." He said before walking off, towards the bar.

_You're making me sick, ugh..._

I turned and watched him walk away, turning back around after he had taken a seat at the half full bar area.

Sighing, I realised we would be here forever if I didn't apologise to Thomas for snapping at him. Knowing him he would stay until they started tearing down the decorations. 

After leaving him a few minutes, I got to my feet and reluctantly made my way over to where Thomas was seated at the bar.

I sat down next to him.

"Thomas...-" I began, and he turned to face me. "-I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

Thomas gave a small smile "I know. Grumpy chops."

'Grumpy chops' was something Thomas called me when I was tired, thus irritable. It was also something that let me know that he wasn't mad at me.

I smiled back at him and he poked my arm.

"Wanna leave?" He asked.

I smiled at him gratefully in response, and we both stood up, Thomas finishing his drink then placing the empty glass back on the bar.

We made our way out of the room and eventually out of the building, Thomas leading the way.

As we emerged onto the street there were several limousines and various other luxurious cars with blacked-out windows around, waiting for people to leave the party.

_It's understood that you're all too good, this shit is crazy..._

We walked past them and towards our hotel. 

"Walking, the most humble form of transport." Thomas joked.

I laughed in response, gently punching his arm as we walked.

The air was cool and breezy, and the further we got away from the party, the less people there were around. 

The darkness made me feel comfortable enough to do something I wouldn't dare do in public during the daytime, I put my arm through Thomas' and gently leant my head against his arm as we walked.

He turned and planted a kiss on my forehead. His lips were warm and the contact sent a shiver down my spine.

We walked in silence for the rest of the journey to our hotel, and I unlinked our arms as soon as the hotel was in sight, earning a disappointed glance from Thomas, which made me feel good, in a rather fucked-up way. 

The corridors of the hotel were silent as we walked down them, which made me feel odd as I had heard nothing but noise for hours upon hours, whether it was music or wind. The silence was bliss, despite the ringing in my ears.

I leant against the wall next to our door as Thomas fiddled with the key, trying to opening it. I was gazing at him, and he noticed.

He laughed. "What?"

"Mh." I responded, simply, as he opened the door and we entered the room.

We both began removing unnecessary items of clothing, shoes, suit jackets and ties, throwing them carelessly around the room.

Thomas flopped onto the double bed on his back, letting out a loud sigh.

"What a day..." He mused.

"What a day." I repeated as I lay next to him.

We both spent a while staring at the ceiling and resting our legs.

"Oh..." Thomas said suddenly, pushing his body up and moving to lean on one elbow, facing me.

The then reached into hiss pocket and produced a small packet of white powder.

I grinned, then sat up.

"You beauty. I knew you wouldn't do it completely without me." I said, still smiling.

"Yep. Wanna go now?" He responded.

I thought for a second. "Kinda want to sleep soon though..."

Thomas raised one eyebrow. "Really? You don't want to celebrate not winning?" He said, then winked.

_'Cause I wanna get off, get a bit trashy..._

I knew exactly what he meant. I moved closer to him, one finger slowly tracing the material of his shirt against his torso.

_Wanna get hot, get a bit nasty..._

Thomas responded well, grinning and biting his lip.

I got up and grabbed my jacket, searching for my wallet. Thomas had moved backwards on the bed so he was now sitting in the middle with his legs crossed, waiting patiently. 

I started looking for something we could snort off of, whilst still sitting on the bed.

"Hmm... Thomas, you got anything we could use to put the coke on?"

Thomas began scanning the room as well.

"Uh... wait don't all hotels have Bibles in the drawers?"

I looked at him, and shook my head. He got the hint.

Then, the idea hit me.

"Ah...-" I said as I sat next to Thomas on the bed. "-perfect."

"What?" Thomas questioned, looking confused.

I leant over to him and grabbed his shirt collar, I then began kissing his neck gently, working my way over one of his cheeks and eventually to his lips. We began kissing violently, only pausing for short breaths.

I pulled away for a second. "I've been waiting all night to do this." I panted, then returned to kissing him.

I moved one leg over so I was on top of his body, straddling him, while we were still kissing. Pulling away from his lips, I placed one hand on his chest and pushed him backwards, so he was laying down on the bed under me. 

I began unbuttoning his shirt, whilst gently grinding my crotch against his. He let out small whimpers every now and then, and I could sense him melting into putty in my hands, just the way I liked him.

"Mm...where is it?" I said once I'd completely unbuttoned the shirt.

"What?" Thomas responded, looking up at me.

"The coke you had?"

"Oh-" Thomas laughed and passed the small packet to me "-I thought you had forgotten."

I sat back on his thighs as I began preparing. I removed a credit card from my wallet and pulled out a note.

"1 dollar?!" Thomas chuckled.

"Hm... true-" I said before returning the note and looking for something with a bit more value. "-uh... five?" I said, laughing.

Thomas laughed again. "Classy. I love being famous." He said, sarcastically. 

I opened the packet and positioned it in the middle of his torso.

"How many lines can I have?"

"Um...-" Thomas looked at the packet "-I'd say two from that, I'll have one."

I smiled and began tipping the white powder onto his body, then used the credit card to form two lines, vertical down the middle of his chest. Sitting back up and rolling the note, I caught Thomas smiling at me.

"Good idea..." He said, and winked

"Thank you, I know." I said before leaning down and greedily snorting the two lines off of his body, then licking the area of skin they had been on, savouring every last bit.  

I sat back up, rubbing at my nose.

"Good?" Thomas said.

"Mmh... Very good. Thank you handsome."

Thomas sat up and began kissing me again, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I helped him shrug his off and then took mine off, throwing them both to the side.

He then proceeded to lift me gently, moving me to the side so I was now on the mattress next to him. He straddled me, so we had switched positions. 

Giving several more pecks to my lips, he began slowly kissing his way down my neck, pausing briefly to suck and nibble gently at a patch of skin, then down my chest and stomach. Stopping when he reached the start of my suit trousers, unbuckled my belt and wiggled it loose. After unzipping them, he began pulling them downwards, lifting up a leg to allow them to be freed. He pulled them completely off and throw them to the floor, leaving me in just my boxers.

Sitting back up, Thomas then created a line of the powder, much like I had done on his body, only lower. Thomas brushed the empty packet, credit card and note to the floor after snorting the line.

"Argh...-" Thomas said, quickly removing his own trousers and throwing them. "-finally." He grinned as he began kissing my stomach again.

I could feel the cocaine starting to take effect now, and my skin felt like it was burning every time it made contact with his lips, which felt amazing.

His chin was gently rubbing on my crotch with every movement he made, so it was a relief when he finally pulled back my boxers and removed them. 

Thomas took my cock in his hands, making me moan gently. He began kissing it gently, from the base upwards. When he reached the tip he began licking, long, slow drags across the head, something he knew drove me crazy.

"Oh, Thomas..." I moaned, reaching down to grab onto a clump of his messy hair.

He looked up at me and grinned wickedly, he winked, and then returned to licking my cock. He began taking it down his throat slowly, a bit more each time he moved downwards, and swirling his tongue around the tip every time he emerged. 

Thomas loved teasing me, and I could normally stand it. But that was when I was sober, and right now I could barely contain myself.

I grabbed his head with both hands, and gently pushed his head down further. He got the hint, and began taking me deeper and for longer, gagging slightly several times. I moved my hands from his hair and grabbed onto the bed sheets, my toes curling and arched my back as I could feel I was coming close.

"Oh, GOD" I moaned as he continued bobbing up and down, using one hand to jerk me off as he began taking less down his throat, the other very gently massaging my balls.

Thomas kept letting out small moans, which turned me on more than I could describe. I could feel that I was only seconds away from finishing, and Thomas could sense this. He placed his mouth at the tip, wide open, and continued working my cock with his hand, rapidly pumping up and down.

"Oh-" I gasped, as I felt my cock twitch and came into Thomas' mouth. I squinted my eyes shut and arched my back even more, as the orgasm made a wave over my body. Everything went white, my sight, sound, and thoughts. It only lasted a few seconds, and once it was over I felt myself gradually refocusing my senses. Thomas kept pumping until I had stopped and then let go of my cock, letting it lay against my stomach, throbbing.

Thomas sat up with his mouth shut, grinning. 

"Ah..." I gasped, propping myself up on my elbows.

Thomas opened his mouth, leaning his head back slightly so none of my cum would drip down his chin.

I smiled. "Good boy...oh...good boy..." I panted, watching him as he closed his mouth and swallowed. 

I reached forward and stoked his cheek with my hand, my heart racing on the double, the mixture of the orgasm and cocaine causing me to feel unnaturally euphoric... I felt as if I wasn't really there, or as if my body wasn't real.

Thomas smiled at me and sat back on his heels, his chest inflating and deflating rapidly. My legs felt like jelly, but I found the energy to push myself up and pull Thomas' face close to mine again, kissing him even more violently than before. We were both shaking by now, and our teeth kept clashing. We took turns nibbling on each others bottom lips between kisses, breathing heavily into each other. 

"Mm...you wanna....?" Thomas whispered.

I knew exactly what he wanted. I jumped up off of the bed and began frantically searching through one of our suitcases.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, producing a bottle of lube from the suitcase and returning to the bed.

Thomas was sat waiting, gently stroking up and down the length of his cock. I settled next to him and handed him the bottle. He smiled, biting his lip. I moved and settled myself on the bed, waiting patiently for Thomas, who was fiddling to get the plastic wrapping off of the new bottle.

"C'mere" I said, after quickly growing impatient and taking the bottle from him. I pealed off the plastic and gave him back the bottle.

"Thanks, now bend over..." He demanded, to which I moved so I was on all-fours, facing away from him.

Thomas rose from his seated position and positioned himself. He popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his hand. After rubbing it onto his cock, he placed the bottle to the side and spanked my butt cheek with his dry hand.

"You look so fucking sexy like this..." Thomas muttered, as he began slowly rubbing the tip of his cock around my entrance, making me moan. 

"Fuck me Thomas....please..." I begged, growing increasingly impatient and desperate with every second he spent teasing me.

"How bad do you want it, huh?"

"So fucking bad...Thomas...please..." I continued begging.

Thomas was still teasing me, so I began pressing myself back onto him in desperation, grinding myself against his hard cock.

Thomas laughed gently, then pushed himself into me slightly, causing me to let out a loud moan.

Grabbing onto my hips, Thomas continued pushing his cock until he was completely inside me, then he began thrusting hard. I arched my back and gasped in response, causing him to tighten his grip on my hips and thrust harder. 

I buried my face into a pillow to muffle my screams and moans as Thomas fucked me hard and quickly, going as deep as he could with each inward thrust. I could feel his cock throbbing inside of me and hear his panting and moaning, which was beginning to make me hard again. 

"Oh fuck! Guy... Oh _fuuck"_ Thomas panted, his thrusts becoming more irregular. I could feel my legs becoming weaker and weaker, and we were both shaking uncontrollably. 

With one last deep thrust, Thomas' cock pulsed and twitched, and he came inside of me.

He moaned loudly. "Oh god....oh _god"_ He said, his voice quivering as he pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed.

Also panting, I allowed myself to fall against the mattress next to him, I felt as if every cell in my body was buzzing with electricity.

"I never said you could cum inside of me, you know" I said, turning to face Thomas.

"You loved it." 

I shrugged, he had a point. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE JUST FINISHED THIS IT'S 4:30AM I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT EXAM IN 4 HOURS AND I HAVEN'T STARTED STUDYING YET..... actual proof that daft punk will ruin your life... but thats ok ..im getting cranky now.. also dont do drugs kids


End file.
